mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources so, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but remember, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *Your choices affect the final outcome of the war sooo be careful with every decision because once done. It cannot be reversed. *Be plausible and try to keep everything as realistic as possible *Each player has 3 nations (see the Global Firepower Rule) *Once a nation is out of the equation, you must cross it out and write down what happened to it in parenthesis. *In order to win WWIII, you must defeat the opposition along with your allies, that is as long as they dont turn on you. *Each user has a total of 5 action turns per year. These turns may be used for actions of war, expansion of military, extraction of resources, etc. Diplomacy has no limits, unless it involves merging with or annexing another country. Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA Capt.stark1972 (talk) Mexico Capt.stark1972 (talk) South AfricaCapt.stark1972 (talk) 20:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) China Yay an Edit conflict (talk) France [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Turkey [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) UN (regulation of geopolitics) [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) North [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Canada Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Italy:warman555 libya:Warman555 Spain:Warman555 Germany:Mafia (talk) New Zealand:Mafia (talk) India:Mafia (talk) Russia: Reximus55 (talk) UK: Reximus55 (talk) Serbia: Reximus55 (talk) Brazil:' Feudalplague (talk) ' Argentina:' Feudalplague (talk)' Venezuela: Feudalplague (talk) Cuba: Bfoxius (talk) Australia: Bfoxius (talk) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Eco-Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced - Current Level *Level 3 - Unbalanced *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Moderate - Current Level *Level 3 - Mild *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees - current level 0.5 0 degrees Mods *Head mod: Capt. Stark (talk) (creator) *Mod of the mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mod of the mod: Mafia (talk) *End Event mod: Mafia (talk) *Geopolitics mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod: Reximus55 *Map Mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) The backstory 2012 *Tensions rise in the Middle East as Iran threatens to close the very important Strait of Hormuz. The US also threatens Iran, and Israel is thinking of bombing the Iranian nuclear facilities in order to prevent them from developing nuclear weapons. 2013 *North Korea is developing nuclear weapons and long-distance rockets, and they threaten to destroy the US. They also close an important trade zone with South Korea, while Japan prepares itself for a potential attack on Tokyo. The US promises it will retaliate if North Korea attacks. *A civil rights activist called Edward Snowden leaks information about American surveillance on its own citizens and in Europe. Many European countries get angry at the US for this, and the relations between the two worsen. Snowden seeks assylum in many countries, including Russia, several European countries and several Latin American countries. Because of this, the US forces the Bolivian president to land in Austria because they think Snowden is on board. This worsens relations with Latin America. *Russia helps Snowden get on a plane, and he is flown to Venezuela. This worsens the relations between the US and Russia. *Syrian president Bashar al-Assad is captured and killed by the rebels, who then take control of the rest of the country. Syria follows in the footsteps of Egypt, Libya and Tunisia and is overtaken by an Islamic government. Russia refuses to recognize the new government, and sponsors an Alawite rebellion in the country together with Iran. 2014 *As Western troops leave Afghanistan, the country is once again overtaken by the Taliban, threatening the stability in the region and once again starting speculation over whether or not Pakistan is allied with the terror groups. *Iran announces that it now possesses nuclear weapons, spreading fear across the Middle East. As a reaction, Saudi Arabia launches its own nuclear program, and with foreign help they acquire nuclear weapons. Israel, Saudi Arabia and Iran now have nuclear weapons, and everyone fears a new world war. *Iran closes the Strait of Hormuz, causing oil prices to rise, and the US immediately takes action and sends a hangar to the strait. A bloody battle takes place between the US and Iran over the strait, but at last the strait is reopened and the Hormozgan province is occupied by the US. *Due to the trouble in the Middle East, the financial crisis starts over, causing the economic collapse of Greece, Ireland, Spain, Portugal and Italy. As a result, the Euro currency collapses and so does the European Union, though France and Germany are fighting to keep it intact. All European countries become more nationalist, especially the Southern European ones, and Turkey ends up in a war with Greece over control of Cyprus and the Aegean Sea. *North Korea tests its long-distance rockets and makes several nuclear tests, once again starting the fears of a new war in Korea. By this time, South Korea and Japan are in a hurry to acquire nuclear weapons themselves, as they want protection against North Korea. China states that it will not tolerate Western attacks on North Korea, further causing the tensions to rise. *Russia begins to campaign in Belarus and Ukraine to rejoin Russia, with all of their oblasts becoming integrated in the country. Referendums are planned for 2015. 2015 *China occupies the oil-rich islands of the South China Sea, causing massive protests in and from countries such as Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines and Taiwan. China claims that the islands rightfully belongs to them, and many naval confrontations and border skirmishes occur in the months that follow. At the same time, the countries of the ASEAN are brought closer together against China. *China and Japan confront each other in the sea surrounding the Senkaku Islands, and the situation in Asia is generally high-tensioned and dangerous. As a result of China's recent actions, the US increases military spending, earns money on selling weapons to all of its Asian and Pacific allies, and establishes many new bases in the region. *Israel is attacked by Hamaz, and as result occupies the Gaza Strip. They are condemned by the entire Islamic world, but Israel claims that the land is rightfully theirs and that they were just defending themselves. Syria goes as far as declaring war on Israel, and together with Jordan, Hamas, Hezbollah and Egypt, they start invading Israel. Jordan takes the West Bank, Egypt the Sinai Peninsula and Gaza, and Syria the Golan Heights. But Israel has a strong army and the war will last for a long time, and especially fighting with Egypt is a harsh affair. *Facing many threats, the NATO finally creates a common missile shield to protect against nuclear weapons from Iran, North Korea and other countries that might have nuclear weapons. This is despite the worsened relations between the countries. *A large bomb explodes in Mumbai, killing more than 300 people, and an Islamic terror group takes responsibility. Pakistan denies having anything to do with it, but India is furious and the war over Kashmir intensifies. As India overtake all of Kashmir, the UN condemnation of the conflict goes unheeded. *Belarus votes to join Russia, whereas Ukraine would rather stay independent. This causes civil unrest in Ukraine. 2016 *North Korea launches nuclear misssiles towards Seoul, Incheon, Busan, Tokyo, Honolulu and Seattle. Seoul is completely destroyed, while a defense system shoots down the rest. South Korea, Japan and the US immediately retaliate, launching many nuclear weapons towards North Korea, almost annihilating the entire country. Western forces then invade the country, and the United Korean Republic is formed. *China, furious at the Western World, occupies the Japanese Senkaku Islands, ending up in a naval war with Japan and a land war with Taiwan. Taiwan is bombed by the Chinese, and is forcibly annexed despite many losses in the process. Japanese, Korean and US forces retake the island after a bloody battle with the Chinese, but because Taiwan is so destroyed, it joins Japan. *Following in the example of North Korea, Iran launches multiple nuclear missiles towards cities in Israel, and as Israel and Saudi Arabia quickly retaliate, the Middle East is thrown into an all-out nuclear war. Almost no Middle Eastern countries are able to escape combat, and cities such as Cairo, Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, Damascus, Baghdad, Riyadh and Tehran are completely destroyed. Pakistan also joins the war and declares war on Israel, causing India to get involved as well, though not directly as India fears to be annihilated like the Middle East is starting to get. In the end, almost the entire Middle East is annihilated, and civilization only remains in small pockets. As a result, oil prices skyrocket and the financial crisis worsens and becomes known as the Second Great Depression. At the same time, Africa is thrown into chaos and civil wars and wars are just around the corner. 2017 *The Middle East is now annihilated, tensions in Asia are higher than ever before, Africa is in chaos, and the relations between many of the world's countries are strained. World War 3 is just around the corner, and the world's nation must now decide what to do, who to trust and most of all, how to protect itself and its own interests. Timeline 2017 *'America:'Civil disorder begins to explode in the USA after the beginning of the Second Great Depression. As a result the USA declares martial law and begins military buildup in the Pacific and Europe The USA puts its forces at a DEFCON 2 following the Taiwan incident. The Republican Party breaks up into 2 seperate parties:The Conservative Party and the American Christian Reform Party and Puerto Rico is admitted into the Union. Our troops stationed in Germany attempt to surpress the communist movement in Germany fearing a return of Marxist ideals back to Europe. We attempt to remind the german people that communism became a disaster in the Cold War and only led to failure. We however wish we could if not for the communist threat. **'German Diplomacy:' If you do not with draw your troops from our politics, we WILL take action. **'French Diplomacy: '''The US has no rights to interfere with European politics. And end your surveillance, now! **'American Diplomacy:Alright I get it so we made you all angry but we cant just allow the commies to take power in Germany, or do I have to remind of you of what happened in the Cold War. US forces will withdrawl from the region but if they try anything we WILL intevene again. **'''German Diplomacy: You will NOT get involved in German elections. You try, and we will shut our borders to the USA. That is against international law, and we were under the impression that when the USA says they are the 'Land of the Free', that means they DON'T stop the democratic process. **'American Diplomacy:' Dont worry about THAT. We wont intervene in elections, we just need you to prevent being expansionalist if you become communist so dont worry about it. **'German Diplomacy:' Just stay out of Europe. **'Venezuela Dip: '''We offer our oil to the US to perpetrate the resurgence of their economy as well as the global economy. **'American Diplomacy:We would gladly accept the Venezuelan offer. *'''Mexico: As a result of mass civil disorder in the country, drug cartels take over as law and order begin to break down in Mexico and declares martial law. *'India:' Begins to switch to Alternate forms of Power, as we are approaching Oil day 0. We continue to occupy Pakistan. Algorithm: India: 107 Pakistan: 52. We take all of Pakistan. *'Turkey: '''Begins military buildup and launches an invasion of the annihilated Middle East. 5000 Turkish troops move through the deserted region, quickly annexing the former Levant and taking Iraq after a battle with local extremist groups not yet killed by the radiation and explosions. Algorithm: Turkey: 65, countries of the Middle East: 36. *'Germany:' Communist movements begin to take root. The communist party rises in the polls. The Germany government requests that the US troops are with drawn, in case they impeed the democratic elections. *'France sends troops to Africa to restore order and tries to help its former colonies against rebel groups and other countries. *'Sweden '''suggest a union with the other Nordic countries to combine their strenghts and become more powerful against expansionist regimes. *'Turkey 'starts invading the Arab Peninsula, still with an algorithm of 65, while that of the Arab states is 36. The entire Peninsula is captured within a few months. *'Germany: The Communist party now has 65% of the voters according to Polls. The Current government is stalling for time before the Election has to happen. *'Brazil: '''Comming into its own as a Superpower Brazil begins exherting heavy influence on all the nations of South America promoting a common culture as well as military cooperation. This is highly successful in Argentina, and Venezuela. We begin to form the centralized South American union. We begin manufacture of our own military equipment building new Main Battle Tanks as well as co-manufacture with the US for F-22's and F'-35's Brazil begins constuction of a new supercarrier to be named later. The Oil money from Brazil is used for many of these things as well as improving the life of the public following their public outcry during the 2013 riots. *'Argentina: Argentina begins running into close alignment with Brazil after it is forced to import most of its oil from there and venezuela following the Middle eastern nuclear conflict. Argentina begins to accept the creation of the Brazil led South American Union. *'Venezuela: '''Venezuela begins a campaign of openess and utilizing its vast oil reserves and its new government begins openess of oil selling among other things to alleviate the Global economy and more importantly turn Venezuela into South Americas Richest nation. However to alleviate the financial burden of the Country Venezuela moves to form the SAU with Brazil formally *'Brazil D: 'We accept *'South America: The South American Union has been Created with Brazil and Venezuela the first two member nations of this new far reaching South american government. Argentina is also heavily leaning into joining as it is economically dependant on Brazil and Venezuela for oil 2017.50 *'America:'Military buildup continues all along the Pacific and the Atlantic and Europe mean a similar buildup as our forces in Europe are mobilized only to the UK. US forces continue to be ever ready for combat at DEFCON 2. America sees that the Chinese space program is being so focused on that we begin to focus on NASA as well. NASA launches a few satellites equipped with high-powered lasers to counter its enemies. NASA stations kinetic strike satellites in space. They also prepare a Lunar colony and a one way trip to Mars to establish a permanent space colony there. We begin the construction of the ship that will colonize the system in the name of the USA:The USS Odyssey. The first large vessel. **'French Diplomacy: '''The CNES, the French space agency, wants to work closely together with NASA and France would like to acquire some of your advanced weapons. **'SAU Dip: We offer the US a huge Trade deal that is an extension of the Venezuelan agreement to now include Brazils oil. **'American Diplomacy:'To France: we accept the CNES offer and would be thankful for aquiring our new space lasers but be warned....these are experimental so its unknown if they work. To SAU:We would very much accept an extension of the Venezuelan offer. *'Mexico:'We attempt to continue the fight against the drug cartels but small pockets of resistance continue to be in large swaths of the country. We begin to commence a military buildup ourselves as well. *'South Africa:'Our nation, being one of the few stable nations in the continent, begins a campaign of conquest throughout Africa to unite the continent. We begin a massive military buildup. *'''India: '''We continue to switch to alternative forms of power. We warn South Africa to stop this war, as the world is on the brink of a huge World War, and they should not do anything to provoke that. '''SECRET: We manufacture another 50 nuclear warheads, 10 of which are city destroyers. *'Germany:' We also condemn South Africa. SECRET: We manufacture another 30 nuclear warhead, 5 of which are city destroyers. UNSECRET: The communist party now have 75% of the voters. The government continues to attempt to hold off the elections. *'New Zealand:' A fascist movement begins. Nuclear 'power stations' are built around the nation. These are secretly Uranium enriching cascades, and Nuclear Bomb manufactures *'Turkey '''starts to rebuild oil rigs and nuclear facilities in the annihilated Middle East, and announces that it wants to be able to rely more on alternative energy forms than coal, oil and gas, and that they therefore create nuclear power plants to get energy. Secretly though, Turkey is manufacturing nuclear weapons to prepare for war. *'France works closely together with the relatively stabile government of Algeria, and France helps them annex Tunisia, Mauritania, Mali and Niger. Algorithm: France and Algeria: 76, Tunisia, Mauritania, Mali and Niger: 40. Algeria becomes a French vassal state. **'''Indian Diplomacy: Constant small wars WILL lead us to a greater war. Stop this madness. **'French Diplomacy: '''Africa is in chaos, and unless someone does something to restabilize the region, things will get far more bloody than it is now. Therefore we will together with Algeria continue to do what are already doing. *'China': Millitary buildup begins in preparation for a huge war, and an invasion of mongolia is planned aswell. the space program begins to be more heavily focused on. *'Canada: Soldiers are stationed on the US border and the Albertan Oil Sands are secured. All oil exporting is stopped and all oil is to be kept for the nation. Alaska is demanded from the USA, citing that Alaska should be part of Canada. **'American Diplomacy:'What the hell Canada, really station troops in our borders, we want to further integrate the continent, not destroy it. Also ALASKA IS OURS! SO DEAL WITH IT! **'Indian D: '''We Support Canada **'NZD: We also support Canada **'French Diplomacy: '''Alaska has been a US state since 1867, and Canada has no right to claim it. We support the United States. **'SAU Dip: We support the claim of the United States and point out that any move by Canada will result in full scale embargo as well as other sanctions. *'Sweden '''sends troops to Africa to assist France in trying to restabilize the region. Sweden builds up its military, starts to be more careful who it sells weapons to, and switches to clean energy forms such as wind, solar and wave energy. **'Swedish Diplomacy: 'Many threats are upon us right now, and therefore we suggest a merger of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland to form a united Nordic state. **'Sweden 'signs a treaty with Denmark, Norway and Finland, forming the Nordic Federation. Upon doing so, the Greenlandic people demands being part of another country, and after a referendum, they decide to join Canada. In a referendum whether to join the North or not, Iceland voted no, but also decided to join Canada. *'Germany: The idea begins to take root in the minds of the German Communists, to recreate the glory of Germany, and expand the borders, but with as little violent conquest as possible. *'India:' As we are a member of the British Commonwealth, we are obliged to aid our brethren, Canada. To this end, we send 10,000 soldiers to Canada. **'NZD:' Also members of the Commonwealth, we do the same, but with 5000 soldiers, as we have less troops. **'French Diplomacy: '''We protest against this, and are willing to support the United States if Canada and the commonwealth states turn aggressive. **'American Diplomacy:' You morons are really going to either make me push that nuclear launch button and its WWIII or the ChiComs take advantage of this situation to fuck up everything. Now listen:Alaska was our since 1867 and a Union state since 1959. You have no right to take away land that we rightfully own. Either way let me ask you something:How would you like if we said that all 13 Canadian provinces should be America's? Would you like that? **'French Diplomacy: We agree with the US here. What if France demanded Quebec? *'''Italy: facist party returns in italy the facscits march on. fearing civil war the prime minster steps down and allows bentio mussanili the sencond to take power **'French Diplomacy: '''We condemn that the prime minister steps down without trying to prevent a fascist takeover. If Italy turns aggressive, we will not wait a second to declare war. ''France breaks off all relations with Italy and closes the border. *'France '''signs a treaty in Paris with the governments of Luxembourg, Monaco and Andorra, promising them protection from Germany, Italy and other potentially aggressive nations, on the condition that they join as special provinces of France. At the same time, France starts working on a slightly more advanced missile defense system that will protect France from foreign threats. *'South American Union: The SAU now including Brazil, and Venezuela, begins to include argentina. the three nations begin a massive unification campaign which aims to unite the economies and industries of all three nations into a single unified State. The Combined Armed forces are also unified together into a military force of 600,000 with fully modern military equipment on par with the most advanced nations in the world. The Military buildup continues as carriers are constucted as well as the purchasing of much other military equipment. The Standard Issue rifle for the armed forces is set as the Bushmaster ACR as well as the MTAR-21 while the combined special forces are armed with the AN-94 and the HK-416. We continue our influence on all South American nations especially Columbia and Bolivia for their specialist military. The Brazilian and Venezuelan oil is successfuly exploited. The SAU charter is successfully created and ratified by all member nations with a population of 271 million and the Worlds largest GDP. **'''Indian D: We offer an alliance. *'Russia': Putin, the current Prime Minister (following 2016 elections and term limits) announces that he is interested in annexing the Baltic States and Kazakhstan. The people of Kazakhstan hold a referendum and decide to accept annexation in a plebiscite. The people of the Baltic states are more torn. Using a bunch of support, we launch a cosmonaut into space, and he lands on the moon and lives there for 5 days. This is a plan for a later expedition to Mars. An adequate space shuttle is prepared, and supplies for 1 year for 3 men is started to be shipped to Mars. **'Russia '''proposes and alliance with: '''China, Ukraine, SAU, New Zealand, UK, Serbia, Germany, India, and all former Soviet States.' **'Swedish Diplomacy: '''Do not threaten our Baltic allies with annexation. We will act! **'Indian D:' We accept. *'UK': The conservative coalition finally breaks, under intense pressure from within. The extremist, nationalistic British Unification Party has gained a majority in a shocking election, and they appoint Roger Thompson as Prime Minister. King Charles takes the throne after the passing of his mother, Queen Elizabeth, last year. **'French Diplomacy: We break off all relations with the United Kingdom as we don't support nationalistic governments. *'''Serbia: Due to a relaxation in nationalism in the Balkan peninsula, many Serbs and Montengrins decide to merge there country once and for all. Under increased military pressure, Kosovo fall back to the Serbs. A force is sent into Croatia to gauge their willingness to rejoin Serbia, and the results are positive. **'Albania (Mod): '''We do not tollerate the annexation of Kosovo! Get out or face war *'India: SECRET: Indian special forces are dropped into the Turkish Middle East, where they kill all the Turks in one of the facilities, and alter the Cascade. As they escape, the Cascade goes critical, and what appears to be a small nuclear bomb, and in some ways is, explodes. '''UNSECRET India condemns Turkey for what appears to be Nuclear Testing in the Middle East. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''Look around, most nations are building up their military and acquiring nukes. We, as a nation, have the right to defend ourselves and have the same weapons as the rest of the world. **'Indian D:' You should have informed the UN, rather than going straight into testing. **'Russia Diplomacy': We demand that Turkey agrees to monthly inspections by Russia and the US (alternating) in response to the violation of the NPT. This is for their own good (Chernobyl), and for the peace of the world. We also demand all existing nukes be handed over to the US and Russia for disarmament. **'Turkish Diplomacy: We will keep our nukes, it is our right in times of war to defend ourselves againsts foreign power. Turkey knows what expansionist Russia is capable of, and we will defend ourselves and retaliate if Russia tries to do anything! 2018 '''North America: The Economy has barely been kept afloat as the SAU's oil sales have managed to get people to drive to work and manage to rekindle some buisiness however the economy still has a long way to go and has been overtaken by the Recently Emerged SAU South America: The SAU dominates the Global oil markets as well as the South American Continent as many of the remaining nations begin considering joining the new nation in order to have full modernization and huge economic benefits. Europe: The Nations of europe begin establishing blocs however Conflict seems far from close as many nations much recover their economies and then stabilize their own nations Africa: Nations are falling to foreign powers left and right Asia: The Chinese Economy shows negative growth as the loss of US trade has literally shut down factories and millions of jobs. Riots in the streets are common as the communist regime could possibly fall Oceania: Australia manages to weather the storm quite well *'America:'Further buildup continues along the Pacific and the Atlantic. However in Europe, we request the nationalists step down from power before things get nasty. The USS Odyssey continues construction as the US government spending on NASA increases to 167 billion USD. America holds a referrendum for Alaska for if they want to be Canadian. The results are that 51% want to be American and the other 49% wish to be Canadian. The USA forms the United Democratic Alliance, an organization dedicated to protecting America, its remaining allies and democracy. We send the CIA to insistigate rebellions before Turkey turns corrupt and insane. America begins to switch to Nuclear energy and Hydrogen Fuel Cell technology. The CIA is deployed to Cuba to commence a democratic rebellion. We start training our astronauts including the one we will send to Russia:Chuck "Joker" Dodgers. **'American Diplomacy:'We propose a joint mission into space with the Commonwealth nations, Russia and China to colonize the solar system in an attempt to improve diplomatic relations. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''We would like to participate. **'French Diplomacy: We would like to participate. **CHinese D: We will participate **'''American Diplomacy: We would like the people of France, Turkey, Canada and the Nordic Federation to join the UDA. **'Canadian Diplomacy: '''Alaska must be given before the offer shall be accepted. **'American Diplomacy:' What part of Alaska remains American DID YOU NOT GET!? The Alaskans want to remain American. That is my final decision thus far. *'Turkey starts to invade whatever remains of Iran, and encounters few survivors from the nuclear war and battle with minor militas. They discover that the Taliban have moved in from the east, and have to use harsher methods in order to fight. Algorithm: Turkey: 70, Iran: 36. Upon capturing Iran, the oil rigs and nuclear facilities are rebuild. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''We have evolved a rather bad relationship with India and we want to sort things up. Though it might not satisfy you, we are offering you Afghanistan. We will leave Afghanistan for you to annex, if you start to be less against us. **'Indian D: We will take Afghanistan, and are not going to press the nuclear test. We annex Afghanistan. (Does it have a military?) *'South Africa:' We continue our conquest of the continent to unite the region, and annex Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana, Angola, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Malawi and Mozambique. Algorithm: South Africa: 60, rest: 45 *'France '''continues to help its vassal state Algeria expand, this time annexing Morrocco, Senegal, Burkina Faso, Guinea, the Ivory Coast, Togo and Benin. Additionally, after a long and bloody campaign in the desert, Chad falls to Algeria as well. Algorithm: France and Algeria: 76, nations of Africa: 50. *'Nordic Diplomacy: We pull out all troops of Africa and the Middle East, and declare neutrality. We then begin to focus more on our economy and we want stability. We suggest that other countries follow in our footsteps in order to prevent annihilation of humanity. **'Nordic Diplomacy: '''In order to prevent a deadly war, we strongly commend that Canada accepts that the Alaskan people might want to continue being Americans. After all, you got Greenland and Iceland. Do you need more land? *'Germany: The Government's stalling has finally been forced to an end. The election is a landslide victory for the Communist Party, with 90% of the vote going to them. Within days of taking office, they have set up an NHS. They also ask the Netherlands, Belgium, Austria and Luxembourg to merge. *'New Zealand '''goes into open rebellion, as around 75% of the populace support the fascists. The civil war is brutal, and looks to stretch for months, as the democratic supporters melt into the Forests for a lengthy guerrilla war *'India:' India requests that the small nations between us and China merge with us, or face annihilation. We offer to ally with China. And also with the SAU ('again') *China D: We accept the alliance *'Australia: In Australia, a ruthless political party comes to power. Called the Nationalists, they are an ultraconservative group who see Australia as a possible great power, being foiled many times by the US and its allies. Australia cancels its uranium exports to all except other nationalist regimes, and begins to build nuclear weapons. Oil is discovered in the Great Barrier Reef, and it is developed immediately, with little regard for the enviroment. *'Cuba: '''The communist regime falls, due to an Australian-backed coup. The new government is like Australia's, and the two form an alliance called the NPW (Nationalist Powers of the World). Australian uranium is sent to Cuba, and nukes are beginning to be built. **'French Diplomacy: 'We strongly suggest that the United States does something to stop Cuba from being so aggressive and nationalist. **'American Diplomacy: Will do. *'South American Union: '''The SAU Annexes Paraguay and Uruguay and begins the full scale campaigns to get PRO SAU parties in the governments of Bolivia, Peru, Columbia, Chile and the remaining South American Nations. The Rio Die Jenero Space center under construction since 2014 has been opened and The SAU begins a full scale project of putting its own communications sattelites in orbit. We Secretly also begin the construction of our own large scale Space Craft powered by Nuclear Fission Engines. The Economy continues moving on the upswing as we outspace the Stagnant US economy even further. The Growing middle Class has officially been moved outside of the stagnation that was experienced in 2013. The Nations growing power however is predicted to taper off but the Government takes charge of the Situation insulating the Economy from any future huge recession and making it so any recession will nearly be a contraction which can be easily coped with. Rio De Jenero is made into a SAU Federal District and is made the Capital of the New Nation. Oil Money is used to Upgrade much of Argentinas infrastructure and connect Uruguay, and Paraguay into the network. With the worlds need for Oil Great The SAU fixes Global Oil prices at a medium price to help the expansion the nation is doing as well as the Military Upgrades its going through. The Military is expanded to 800,000 Active with another 600,000 Reserve. The Military is expected to be upgraded more, the New Standard assualt rifles have been put in Active service. The SAU begins researching into Troop Carrier VTOLS in an attempt to outspace the other powers.Influence in the Remaining non integrated South American nations continues as increasingly Ultranationalistic tendancies are beginning to take route. With our newly built naval fleets taking to the Seas, we pass minor US fleets on the Seas and begin establishing our own Patrol zones all the way around South America. **'NPW Nations Diplomacy: Asks the SAU to join. **'SAU Dip: '''We agree on the basis of a Trade Agreement and Neutrality on all current world conflict, can you agree? **'NPW Nations Diplomacy: 'Agreed, as long as we have the right to retaliate if we are attacked. *'Turkey 'starts to invade African countries, starting with Egypt, which is captured quickly becomes of annihilation. Libya and Sudan are also annexed by Turkey. Algorithm: Turkey: 70, African countries: 40. *China: the space program continues, and the CSA CONFUCIOUS continues construction. we send the PIF and some top PLA to help the CIA in removing the turkish regime *'Canada: 'The Prime Minister tries to save the economy and keep it as stable as possible. Alaska is still demanded. With the new additions of Greenland and Iceland to the country troops are moved into the new territories to protect them. *Italy:demands that canada step down alaska is a US state *Spain asks for an alliance with italy. military is improved. *libya:improves military . *Russia: Irritated by the blatant refusal of the Turks, Medvedev and Putin convince the Duma to declare war on Turkey before their militaristic and expansionistic ways cause another nuclear crisis in the Middle East. We swiftly begin to make progress on attacking their positions, and Istanbul fall quickly. As troops move to secure cities along the Turkish coasts, Spetznas troops train and fight against the Turks in the various wars of expansion. '(Algorithim: 266.5 vs 91). A small terrorist attack (connected with Turkey) is fixed easily. It was aimed at the Cosmodome, but it is fixed with 150.3 million USD worth of damage. Another manned mission is sent to the moon, and the cosmonaut lands there and lives there for 30 days, the longest ever. The Mars mission continues to progress. A super-shuttle is planned out, and it will lead manned colonization efforts on the moon. **'''American Diplomacy: '''America wants to give Russia 23,000,000,000k USD and access to the USS Odyssey in exchange for a joint Mars Mission. The terms for the mission are mainly of your option but some of our terms would be that Russia plants the UN flag on Mars and our man wears the UN flag as well. Category:World War III: Black Gold Map Game Category:Map Games Category:World War III